Sins of the fathers
by Priestess of broken saints
Summary: COMPLETE. A draco/Harry SLASH with a difference. This story was started and finished before the Harry Potters series was completed so it's a bit random.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I could right my own characters, and make them this messed up, but why? I'm not making money out of this; in fact I'm losing it on the internet connection fee. So no harm done.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I haven't felt in years. That's why I'm so darn good at Occlumency. My emotions have never been near the surface. I've master the art and I hate to admit how easy it was to compartmentize my life and emotions, suppressing and repressing them when ever needed. I've shut down my pity and compassion. I've become a lean mean bullying machine. There is nothing left to me.

Do you think I cried when I heard my mother had died? No. I took one look at the neatly folded parchment, laughed dryly and throw it in the fire. And when my father pleaded with me, before I Draco Malfoy took his life, do you think I thought twice. No. I've only thought twice once. Dumbledore, the only good I've ever known, I lowered my wand but by then it was two late. My life was over and his top. That night I will never forget.

Living with Snape, has been easy, we are so similar. I found a picture of him when he was little. Smiling and laughing with his mother. He was just a little kid, and I wander was I like that once? Did I ever smile; did my mom ever love me?

Snape told me she did and then the silence continued. I've had time, to much time to think. To much time in which the walls I put up have started to erode. I wander. It's all I know how to do now. In this loveless, hate-less life that's served me well. How do you survive, Potter? Crying yourself to sleep over parents you never knew. Your emotions are so close to the surface, there's no way you can win this war. And I hate you for it. I hate you for being able to smile and cry and I hate you for being so damn weak.

You're an honest goody to shoes wreck Potter. How can you win? But that's all I want now. I talked the talk, I've been forced to walk the walk, but now I'm sick and tired of living this way. In this crummy hole looking out for myself and killing dozens of innocents, but then again who's truly innocent?

My soul is damned. Her heart is steel. Will. Ha. I've got that at leased, I don't feel need, and I've never wanted… until now. I want the dark lord to die. In Hogwarts, I wanted to beat you Potter. But before then I wanted to befriend you, I was only 11 maybe my youthful hope still clung to me, like mothers hugs, but they're bother gone. Doomed from day one.

"Sins of the fathers" she said, "that's what is it Draco."

I had laughed, and kept that coolness emotionless ness about me. She was such a silly girl. If I had known anything I would have called her breath of fresh air, even though she was just a stupid mudblood. My dad sorted her out. And I guess that's why I had no problem killing him. She almost gave me hope. She almost made me believe that I was just my father's son. She almost brought me back to life. She was right, but too late.

I'll never have the heart to love a woman, now I've known her.

Are you going to be to late Harry? Will you send me off to Azkaban and let me rot? It won't make much difference since I'm already dead. But it would make you as bad as me. A broken soul, who's won and then forgotten, you wouldn't be able to pick yourself up and put the pieces back together. I know that much is true. You're to like me. We're like two sides of a coin, but the same coin never the less. I would help you, rather than kill you although I wouldn't have seen it that way a few years ago. I guess I've grown up, into a man not completely unlike my father, but I will never be him. I will never be blind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N it would be easy to make this multi chaptered…. Slash or normal. **

**Review and tell me if this is finished if it's a slash, or if it's not.**

**Oh and if you think it's crap, then R and R. I like to know things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters, except Nobody (no pun intended).**

**Warning the rating might go up. and there may or may not be a slash in this story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco woke with a jolt, his grey eyes, already adjusted to the dark world around him, although he didn't know what had woken him. He moved his hand under his excuse of a pillow… his eyes widened.

"It's here Draco." Snape's smooth voice floated despite its lack of volume. The dark greasy haired man flipped open the journal to the last entry. "I had no idea you felt this way."

Draco sat up but said nothing. He just glared at his former teacher.

"Well, now, since I've taken your secret, I might as well … tell … you, mine." The droll continued uninterrupted by young Mr. Malfoy. "Dumbledore is alive."

"What?"

Snape quickly muffled the boy's mouth with his hand. "Keep your voice down, or you'll attract worm tail."

Draco nodded.

"I did kill him, but not permanently. The unbreakable vow was never broken, but Dumbledore has, thankfully, kept his head down."

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked, exasperated. Snape slow thick voice was starting to get on his nerves… unusually.

Snape narrowed his eyes, and waited before replying. "Do you want to get out? Do you want to change sides?"

"It's impossible."

"Answer the question."

Draco looked downed down and whispered a word that had never been good to him, "yes."

"Good, now go to sleep, you'll need your strength." Snape said standing.

"Can I have my journal back?"

Snape chucked it on his side bed and left without another word.

Years of writing, violated. I should be angry, hatred should swell in my heart, the fury feeling is all I've know for so long. But this doesn't feel like anger. Years of secrets whatever possessed him to read this thing, I owe it. I'm not sure if this is a good thing though. How can I be? I'm not sure if I'll be alive tomorrow. Or if Snape will turn me over as a traitor or somehow get me out of this?

Draco put down his pen he was to tired to write much else. But it seemed that no sooner had he fallen into sleep on his hard bed, and unforgiving pillow, than Snape woke him.

"Come" he hissed. Draco immediately obeyed pulling on some pants and an old faded black cloak.

-

"Two dark shadows have just been spotted." A feminine voice said to apparently think air. She moved her hand through her currently bubblegum green hair.

"I think it's time for a haunting? Don't you?" she threw her head back, and howled. The shrieking shake came back to life… or after life. It's haunting where a preferred distraction

"Everyone's in position" nobody said.

"How did you do that so quick?" Tonks asked, her purple eyes growing wide with suspicion.

"I left ten minutes ago." Nobody was sounding a bit suspicious of her question, "why?" he asked.

"Well if you're there then who is standing on my other side?"

A momentary silence reviled irregular breathing beside her. She closed her eyes.

"It's me." A gruff voice replied.

"Who?"

"Mad eye. Don't panic, although I love what it does to you."

"You sick bast-" she never finished her sentence, because someone or something knocked her to the ground

"Wtf!" moody swung around still under his invisablity cloak, "warn the others" he yelled as he picked up Tonks. She was bleeding perfusly but there was still no sign of whatever had attacked her.

"We can't leave Lupin in there though!" nobody responded from someway away. It was had to tell, where exactly since only his voice was hard.

"Somehow I don't think he's still there." moody replied. Running with them.

-

"Have you betrayed us?" a harsh voice said in the darkest shadows.

"What? No. what's happened?"

"We don't know yet…."

Snape was silent for a moment, "they couldn't have tracked me…. They wouldn't have…. Take Draco." He said grabbing the half hidden mans robes, "get him out of here fast."

"Take care Severus." He man said, grabbing Draco's bony wrist.

-

The door of Grimmauld place flew open. Harry jogged down the stairs to try stop the shrieking.

"Two down Harry, and Remus is missing." Nobody said. It was hard to talk to him, because there wasn't a him to talk to, Alf was his really name, but no one called him that anymore.

Moody stepped in, with Tonks in his arms. She congealed blood stained her robes, and she was quivering like a leaf. "I'll take her upstairs to Dumbledore."

"Thanks" Harry muttered moving his fingers through his already messy raven-hair.

"Hey Harry." Fred said as he came through the door with a bundle in his arms. He shifted slightly and the hood fell away. Revealing the platinum blond hair of Draco Malfoy. It was greasy and un-kept, too long to be attractive as it used to be.

"He's light than a bag of air. Mind taking him? I want to go help Sirius find Remus."

"No problem." Harry muttered taking the skeletal 19 year old, "but what must I…." the door shut, "do with him?"

Draco groaned.

"To Dumbledore then."

-

Dumbledore, was just closing the door to the informal hospital room, as Harry got up stairs.

"Good news." Dumbledore said smiling, "it wasn't a werewolf bite."

"um… oh good, what must I do with Malfoy?"

"there is another bunk in your room? let him sleep."

"you mean he's just tired?"

"no, but it will do him good."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at the scrawny version of Draco. He did look as though he was on the verge of death, but he breathed easily his heart beat strongly against Harry's chest. He was so warm, despite the way he'd always been so cold towards Harry and his friends. "I'd better go put him down." Harry muttered mentally adding "before I starting thinking or get a 'little problem' to deal with.". He walked down one flight of stairs and entered the room he would be sharing with Draco. Ron was away on honeymoon with Hermione and her family, but he might come back it Grimmauld Place. He pulled the blanket of the bed and carefully put Draco down on it and that's when it fell… Draco's journal. Harry just placed it next to Draco before pulling the covers over him. "I don't get how we could be enemies from day one and now you're on our side. It worries me." Harry said. Draco opened one misty eyes and mumbled as though still half asleep, "sins of the fathers. We had to be against each other Potter. Besides that's what you wanted isn't it?" Draco rolled onto his side, "give me a fresh start? As my own man? I won't ask for more than that."

"I though you where asleep? But okay."

Draco closed his eyes and nodded, "I woke up, because of the cold."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. a short chapter. Please R and R. tell me what you think. **

I haven't cried in years, I haven't felt in years. I don't want to start now. Especially not over a dream, or nightmare whatever name is given to these demons that haunt my sleep. I should just close my eyes, and sleep. I don't want my eyes to close again. Even though the bed's so soft, and the blankets actually warm. But it's like a doorway to the past and I don't want to remember…. Potters sleeping fitfully I wander what haunts his sleep? I wander if he'd mind if I asked for some water. I'm so thirsty.

-

Draco put down his stump of a pencil. His stomach rumbled greedily. "pssp Harry you asleep?" he said quietly.

"no" Harry whispered back, and rolled over to face the misty gray eyes, "your stomach woke me up." he pulled the blanket off himself, and stretch. Half the wizarding girls would have died to be there, and see that well toned body stretch like a cat which happened to be his animagi form. Of course he was actually a small panther, not a normal house cat.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is now you're awake, and I'll leave a spare set of pajamas. Have a shower, and I'll make you something to eat." Harry said as he stood.

"thanks." Draco said.

-

Warm water spayed onto his face, and white-blond hair. Trickled down his back, and fell to the cold tile floor. It was refreshing almost renewing to be clean. He felt human as the tiny dropped of water splashed onto his chest. He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. A boy with clean white-blonde hair, and handsome slender muscles, though unhealthy so gazed at his mirror image. Cloudy grey eyes, judged him… the taint on his left forearm. And the clean feeling was replaced with a sore taste in his mouth.

-

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Draco walk purposefully into the kitchen. Shirtless, Harry couldn't help but notice. Draco wore a pair of tracksuit pants, but he held the shirt in his hand. "What is it?" Harry asked suspicious but also curious. Malfoy pulled a large meat knife from the draw, instantly Harry stood frowning. "Don't worry potter." Curiosity and the smooth even toned words pushed Harry back into his chair. He watched as Malfoy slide the knife under the grid, to steal the heat, meant for a pot of stew above, from the gas stove. Slowly the metal turned red, and that's when Harry realized what Draco was do, but before the words could spill out of his mouth. Draco had put the hat steel to his skin. He let out a sharp cry and fell to his knees. But he kept the knife over his dark mark. The storm in Draco's heart finally gave way to rain. Harry knelt beside him, and put one arm around his shoulders and pried the knife from Draco's fingers with the other. "Don't heal it magically." Draco whispered. His eyes downcast. The cold of the ice Harry pressed against the burn only seemed to make the pain worse but Draco didn't refuse it. They were silent for a long while, although this wasn't the enjoyable type of comfort.

Harry sighed and pulled Draco into a proper hug before realizing him and standing "you've to eat something" he said, "I made salad because I don't know how much you can handle yet."

"thanks." Draco replied and staggered up.

"There will be a proper breakfast tomorrow, and I'm sure Dumbledore will want to talk to you."

They ate, or rather Harry watched Draco eat, in silence for a while, "hey Harry." Draco said unsurely, "I wouldn't have killed Dumbledore."

"Yeah I know." Harry said, "but when Ron and Hermione get back, they won't understand and try to be nice to them." Harry stood, "please".

-

Harry lay in his bunk, staring at the wooden beams supporting the upper bed. He didn't mean to be so cold towards Malfoy, but the boy was like a cold breeze. You just have to put a jacket on. He looked towards the empty bed, across the room. The journal still lying there. "He must write at night" Harry thought. And his mind wandered away from it. He wasn't into prying, but he had to wander what it had been like for Draco. He wandered if he should go back and keep Draco Company. It wasn't right of him to leave Draco alone just then. But soon enough Draco wouldn't want or need Harry's support anymore. He might even think Harry's a sick twisted creep who uses fragile situations to get close to guys. Which is only half wrong? Harry was gay and he hadn't come out about it anyone…except Hermione, but he did use circumstance to get near Draco. He sighed and pretended to be asleep as Draco quietly slipped into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Molly's ooc but hey…. I'm not perfect, and times change people…. I'm sorry I lost my style half way through this, I'm sorry, I'll fix it later, I just want to finish the story first though… and it won't help if I try now.**

It's been more than a week and I still haven't seen Dumbledore. Apparently he had urgent business else where, but I have to wonder if Snape just told me he was alive to ease my conscience a little. I would say it's dull here, but it's dull everywhere now. War isn't fun…. Molly's calling me for super, she's a great cook but she only arrived last night. She says Sirius and Remus will be back in two day, apparently Remus never left the shrieking shack that night but then how did Sirius stay near him? Fred comes everyday but only for a little bit. I like him, he's funny and his joke shop sounds cool. The only thing I don't get there is what happened to George? No one says anything about him. I can't help but wander why. And as for Harry, I don't know about Harry. He's always around like a grounded kid, but…. Oh and I'm still lending Harry's clothes Molly's called again, I'd better go. It's just she always gives me so much to eat, and I just can't eat that much. I'm not used to it.

-

There was silence at the table, as they ate. Harry was already on his seconds, while Malfoy was nibbling at his first.

"Is it okay?" Molly asked concerned at how little Draco ate.

"Yes its great thanks." He said looking up from the pasta.

"Hum, so… how was it before you where here?" She asked quietly. It was the way one was around Draco, quiet and calm or furious there seemed to be no middle.

"There wasn't much food. We fell out of the dark Lords favor."

"We?" Harry asked at the same time Molly said, "A big change to the mansion I suppose"

Draco shrugged, "the manor wasn't great. The stench of rot that came from the dungeons got into everything. My mom and I spend most of our time outside or away anyway. I only stayed there because that's where my mom was. And now…." He swallowed his Adams apple bobbing but he just shook his head, "I'm sorry Molly, eaten my full." Draco said calmly and evenly as he stood and pushed his chair away from the table. He quickly left the room. Harry sighed, and gave Molly an imploring look, before going after him.

-

"Draco" Harry called, jogging to keep with him, but just as he got close to Draco the he did a surprising thing. Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall. Harry winced and starred, bewildered, at the blonde. Crystal like tears escaping his stormy eyes. He leaned towards Harry, whose heart starting fluttering his mind was racing but he knew it was in vain. Draco confirmed his thoughts when he whispered, "I killed my own father, Harry." then Draco just shoved Harry into the wall again before striding off.

Harry gazed after him, shocked, but not surprised and unfortunately curious. He wandered back to the kitchen.

"So?" Molly asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don' know"

There was a short silence while Harry ate. He stood and went to the door but then he turned around and said, "Do you think we can shopping tomorrow? We need to buy Draco some clothes; mine don't really fit him well."

-

I bet he hates me now, but that's how it should be. That's how it's always been I didn't used to care. But it's hard not to care here, despite it being a lonely empty boring place or maybe that's the reason. I've had so much time to thing, and not about keeping myself alive… just over the past. I have too much time; it seems that the only thing I can do to stop myself from dying of boredom is open all those carefully packed boxes…. Damn it!

I've been dreaming, and it (hate to say it) scares me. I keep seeing his grey eyes, looking up at me, pleading with me. Well how could he think I would let him live! He killed the only people I ever cared for. And the bastard smelt like death anyway.

-

Draco shut the book with a snap, and silently fumed. It was amazing how fast guilt and sorrow could turn to anger if you gave it half a chance. That wasn't so bad, if the opposite wasn't also true.

-

Harry opened the door which creaked in disapproval. He noticed Draco was crying and sighed, and knelt in front of Draco's bed. He didn't know how to be sympathetic, but he frowned and gave it a shot, "wanna talk?"

"No" Draco snapped, or tried to, but his voice wasn't the same, it was teary. Harry blinked at this. Over the years He had come to believe that Draco was incapable of changing his tone.

"Well it's obviously eating at you, so you can't be such a bad guy." Harry said wishing there was something he could do. Draco slides off his bed and wrapped his arms around Harry burying his head in Harry's neck. Harry's eyes widened with surprise before he returned the gesture.

"He didn't do anything… he just stood by and watched her die." Draco's muffled voice sobbed, "He let my mom die. And I… I didn't cry. I was so cold, Harry I couldn't care."

"But you still loved her." Harry replied rubbing Draco's back, in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"She didn't know that!"

Harry was silent he didn't know what to say… what could he say but, "I never met my parents." He felt Draco sigh, and hoped he wouldn't pull away.

"You're lucky. It's horrible to know that your dad hates you." Draco pulled away, although he was still sitting pretty close to Harry, which unnerved him slightly.

"That might not be true."

"No he hated me. He loathed me. Why he had me is almost beyond my understanding." Draco breathed out heavily, "I'm sorry." He said and slipped back into his bed.

Harry frowned, stood, and changed, before getting into his bed and saying, "you know Draco, you shouldn't be so afraid. You're only human. You're aloud to feel." But I, Harry thought, I have to hid my feelings. It's not right to be attracted to you.

-

"Waky, waky boys" Molly said kindly, "we're going shopping. So get dressed. You have ten minutes."

Harry jumped out of bed and stripped down the second she closed the door, "She's serious get dressed!" he exclaimed hoping on one foot while trying to pull his pants up."

-

Harry leaned back in his chair, and slipped his coffee. The mall was great, or at leased getting out was great. Molly had said she'd meet them at the movie house and 2pm, but since Draco was a remarkable fast shopper (he grabbed anything that look black or silver, found out the size and bought in bulk… he did get a heavy black coat) they where sitting at the Circus café and simply enjoying there time away from Grimmauld place. There was some idol chatter between Harry and Draco, before Draco asked, "So what's your secret?"

Harry looked horrified and startled, he wished he could be as calm as Draco, but he just kept on doing and saying unexpected things. It wasn't fair; you can't just change the conversation from chocolate frogs to secrets. Harry closed his mouth, and half smiled, "what makes you think I have a secret?"

Draco shrugs, "everyone has a secret and by your reaction it wasn't a bad call. Don't play poker Harry"

Harry's forehead creased, "I can't believe you did that."

Draco shrugged, his grey eyes glinting like a torch in the fog. "So what is it?"

Harry blushed, "you don't want to know."

"I'll find out anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

Draco shrugged. He seemed more like his old self out here, "just tell me."

"You don't want to know." Harry repeated

"What makes you so sure?" Draco said stealing his line.

Harry run his fingers through his hair, and just gazed at Draco for a while. He was smirking. Why not tell him? A little voice in his head said. Besides, it added, you don't have a stand a chance with him.

"Just promise you won't freak out or jump to conclusions or tell anyone or…"

"I get the point."

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay"

"Oh" Draco said leaning back in his chair.

There was a short silence before Harry said, "you didn't freak out?"

"Why would I, I promised not to."

"So you're okay with that?"

"Just don't involve me in any of your sick little plans."

Harry looked down, tried not to blush and said, "You're not my type."

There was a short silence.

"so what about that time when you where dating Ginny and Cho Chang?" Draco asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I love Ginny I really do, but it always felt wrong. Cho? Well, I thought I didn't like that kiss just because she was crying, but." Harry shrugged and Draco laughed.

-

I found out Harry was gay. I really didn't expect anything when I asked for a secret, but he really was a sucker, and should never ever play poker. I'm actually surprised that I took it so well. But hey, he's a nice guy and like I said so long as he doesn't involve me. And I guess he really helped me, at leased I felt better last night, after he talked to me. Just having a warm body next to you does wanders. What did I just write?


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: yes I know I _still_ don't own any of these beautiful specimens. my quest to take over the world still isn't going anywhere.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the dark abyss. A slight, warm, breeze ruffled his platinum-blond hair and made his dark robes dance around him. He felt powerful standing on the edge of the looming red-rock cliff. Powerful, but nervous. I cold wind came from the opposite direction, pushing him towards the abyss. The darkness seemed to grow larger and closer, he swayed, dizzy from the height and stagger, falling forwards, like a man who's been shot in the back. An arm reached out of nowhere and pulled him away from the edge. He fell backwards into the arms of his rescuer. Stunned he looked up into green eyes.

"Hey Draco are you okay?" Harry said.

"Huh?" Draco responded, his eyes adjusting to the dull light.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Harry asked, he was kneeling besides Draco's bed the way he did just the other night.

Draco smirked, "sort of. Yeah, but don't worry you saved me."

Harry looked puzzled, but he just shrugged and went back to his bed.

-

Harry woke to sound of screaming. Panic spread through him, but subsided quickly as he realized that it was only the portrait of Sirius's mother. He crept down stairs to see who had offended the old hag this time. How his heart leap. "Sirius!" he exclaimed happily embarrassing his godfather.

"shh! You'll set her off again." Sirius whispered. Harry nodded pulling away.

"Hey Harry." Remus said quietly, "how's Tonks? Do you know what happened?"

Harry smiled bemused. "She's fine. I only know that it wasn't a werewolf bit."

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah, she should be well enough to come down to breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh good." Remus said, struggling to stifle a yawn, "sorry he muttered."

"We're going to sleep and you should to, Harry."

"Well I would be sleeping if someone hadn't woken me up." Sirius grinned in that wild doggy manner of his.

"Well I wonder who did that."

-

Harry, Sirius and Molly where already at breakfast, well Draco was too, but he was being more sober then usual, his face was almost ashen and he wasn't eating.

"I know you where never fond of Ron and Hermione, but you don't have to sulk just because they're coming back tomorrow." Harry whispered to Draco. Molly and Sirius didn't notice they were far too busy being happy, although Sirius wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"It's not them." Draco replied.

"Then what?"

Tonks and Remus entered at that moment. Tonks was limping slightly, but Lupin was being a useful human crutch. They both said hi and were quickly involved in the "Yay Hermy daring and Ronikins are coming back to tomorrow." Excitement. Of course no one was as excited as Molly and she'd didn't notice that at all.

With no warning Draco said, "Sirius, can you take me to the Malfoy manor."

Silence fell quickly, all eyes turned on him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"No one's there, just the house elves."

Sirius looked skeptical, "how do you know?"

"It has the same protective spells as this place."

Sirius made a throaty noise. Obviously unsure.

"I'll go with you two." Harry said quickly.

"I will as well." Remus said after Tonks whispered something in his ear.

"Fine. Get dressed we're going in ten." Sirius growled. And boy could Draco move if he wanted to. Harry stood and slowly followed. He also didn't want to go anywhere in his pajamas.

-

"How long did you say this place has been abandoned?" Remus asked. The mansion looked great. The lawn was well kept… really well kept. The only thing a few years of solitude did for it was increase its looming capacity.

Draco was already at the door, with Sirius so he didn't hear Lupin's opinion, but Harry did. Not that it mattered.

The inside of the house was just as well kept. It almost looked as though Draco and his family hadn't been away for a day. But the air smelt unbreathed. And the couches looked softer and slightly crummy around their once well upholstered dark green edges. The wind wined disconcertingly down the chimney. It was odd. And the way Draco moved around the room, letting his pale fingertips brush against the walls and bookshelves. He froze, spun on his heal and strode towards Sirius. His grey eyes wide but his body didn't tremble. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Another one you mean?"

Draco nodded and whispered something in Sirius ear and it wasn't quick.

"okay." Sirius said, but did nothing immediately.

Draco turned away and followed the wall until he came to the passage way, "you coming Harry?"

-

"This was my mom's room." Draco said slowly, although in justice it wasn't just a room. Draco went quickly to a desk; he obviously knew what he was looking for, because there wasn't much time for Harry to take in the room. All he knew as he followed Draco was that the small bag Draco brought hung differently.

"My room." Draco said dismissively sitting on his bed. It was neat, dark and stylish. There was a bookshelf and a model ship in a bottle on the top. A silver necklace with a dragon pendant was on the side table; Draco fastened it around his neck.

"Don't you want anything?" Harry asked. Draco was just lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling. He turned to face Harry.

"I can still hear them if I try."

"…maybe a memory spell?"

"Funny potter. Come on let's go to the garden."

"But seriously?"

Draco shot Harry a look. Those grey eyes clouded over with an unreadable emotion. He moved purposefully closer to Harry. To close. He leaned forward so his lips where tantalizingly close to Harry's. His voice was airy when he spoke, "get yourself some new shirts if you like." And he pulled away smirking, his eyes shining, "button up's will suit you better." With that he turned on his heal only stopping when he got to the door, "meet you in the garden."

Harry sighed as the door shut behind the blonde. "That's cruelty." He said to himself, as he followed Draco out. he wasn't going to dig through his closet, who knows what he might find… then again who knows what he might find… but then again he might not want to find whatever it is that might be there to find and he didn't want to get lost.

-

Draco was leaning on the railing of a patio, which led into the garden. Red roses climbed up the railing. Draco picked one and blew the petals, so they flew of like a dandy-lion's, except they flew off in the shape of a butterfly. The sun-set cast an enchanting golden light over everything, and sparkled on Draco's silent tears.

"Right boys. Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Are they all…." Draco asked

"Yes"

"Thanks"

-

They didn't go to Grimmauld place immediately. They went to get so butterbeer on Lupin's request, his reasons weren't shared, but there were no objections. Jolly drunken laughter was on the menus, not that butterbeer is potent, but at some stage it wasn't only butterbeer in their mugs. It's probably the reason why Draco was being so rough with Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N this is the opportunity I've been waiting for. The only thing, is what opportunity? And am I gonna use it :D hehehe. Well I'm gonna have to leave you here. Tell me what you think should or might happen. Because there are a few idea's swimming in my mind :p**

**Oh and before I forget to ask, what's up with Tonks?**


	6. Ch 6 M or M rated, skip if necesary

**A.N I'm not gay, I'm not bi, I'm not even a guy. I'm a rather innocent female, who didn't enjoy and had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. So if it's unrealistic or more ooc than usual forgive me… If it's really good, I'm bewildered. And if you are gay or bi, please realize I have nothing against you guys/girls I'm just trying to show how the characters (I'm borrowing) feel… and bad language is very emotive. You can skip this chapter without missing anything. Promise.**

**One last thing, I say "boy" but they're about 19.**

**AND please R and R**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air around them was sizzling. Their breathes where heavily. The hostility… two ways? Draco grasped Harry's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. Harry winced and defensively wrapped his hands around Draco's slender neck. But the alcohol had sapped him of strength. He found his hands slipping and somehow his lips brushed against Draco's… soon they where entangled in a fierce almost ravenous kiss. And Draco was the one in control. Harry's legs found there way around Draco's slender waist.

How they ended up in Draco's bed neither remember.

The angry the alcohol installed in Draco hadn't died down. He thrust hard into Harry, not caring for the boys cries. Not until Harry actually pulled away from Draco. That's when realization hit home. Stunned and disgusted and how he had blatantly fucked Harry. His skin felt dirty and tears couldn't clean it. Draco moved to the corner drawing his arms around his naked knees. The green eyes didn't look angry as they moved closer. Slightly tan skin wasn't afraid to touch its abuser. As Harry gently laid a hand on the pale boy's shoulder and placed his other hand under Draco's chin. Just gazing, for a moment, into the stormy grey eyes. His kiss was deep and sensual, compared Draco's fire. His movements were loving and caused tingles to run down Draco's spin. His hands, his lips, soothing … pleasuring. And when they where ready his thrusts where slow and careful, caring for Draco's feelings in the way Draco had neglected Harry's. Harry knew how to make love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N if any gay/bi people read this, please try to remember this is just a story, and I'm just trying to show the emotions of the characters I've borrowed. This doesn't reflect on me…. And honestly I don't see any problems with how I'm writing this; I haven't picked up anything offensive.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco turned off the water. Steam coming from his clean body. He quickly dried himself and changed. He wanted to eat quickly before Harry woke up. The last thing he wanted was to have to look into though green eyes. Especially not after last night. A shiver ran down his spin. He grabbed his dairy and left for the kitchen.

-

Harry awoke alone in Draco's bed. Panic was the hard fist that punched him in the stomach. He stood, and stretch his sore body… he needed a shower. It would be refreshing and hopeful it could revitalize his faded memory of the night before.

Unfortunately it did. This wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't noticed how obviously absent Draco was from the breakfast table.

"Has anyone seen Draco this morning?" Harry asked uncertainly. He felt a bit too nervous to do anything more than pick at his food.

"Yes he came down early and had some cereal." Molly said putting seconds on Sirius's plate. "Good to see someone still has an appetite." She added smiling at Sirius.

"g'morn'" Tonks said sitting down and helping herself to some food. She still looked normal, no funky coloured hair or weird noses today. "So why did you guy's go to the Malfoy manor yesterday?" she asked with one raised mousy brown eyebrow.

"He wanted us to destroy some things of his fathers." Sirius said not bothering to think of how carefully Draco had not let Harry in on what was happening.

"That all?" she asked, stealing a mushroom off Rebus's plate.

Harry sat there. He knew Draco was avoiding him and there was no point in trying to find him. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't take her time getting here.

-

Draco had had no trouble finding a nice quite nook to hide out in. Grimmauld place was full of nooks and crannies. There were probably secret passages to, but for now, he was content with his little spot near the library. It had just enough light for him to see what he was writing.

Oh what would you say if you saw me now… if you saw me last night with potter. I shudder to think of the look on you face, but luckily I'll never see it because none of this would ever have happened if you, at leased, had lived. My mother would act calm and cool if she were alive. She would know I'm still her son. She might even be pleased because my father would be furious, he'd probably kill me one the spot, if he knew I actually liked it…. I feel sick now. I can't think of him. I can't imagine that he's forgiven me, I mean the way I…. oh would you still say this is just the "sins of the fathers" thing? Would you still think I'm just this way because of him?

-

It was about midday when Hermione finally showed her bushy haired head. She gave Harry a big hug, while Molly was suffocating the newly wed Ron, soon after Hermione was in the same terrifying embrace. Ron grinned at Harry, "good to see you mate." He said.

"Yeah you to." Harry said. He was glad to see Ron again, after all he was one of his best (and only) friends. They chatted for a good ten minutes about stuff in general, before Hermione grabbed Harry's elbow, "hey love, bring in our bag's won't you." she said in a sweet manner.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry we had to leave you here…" Hermione started

"Don't worry I don't think I would have liked being on your honeymoon with you and Ron. And it wasn't half as boring as it should have been."

"Really?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Draco's here." Harry said, his voice quivered for a second, before he continued to tell Hermione everything. When he told her about the previous day and nights events her eyes widened slightly, and her jaw threaten to fell open.

"He's been avoiding me all morning… I think… I think he hates me." Harry finished lamely.

"Have you tried to find him?" Hermione asked, for once, taken aback.

"No you know Grimmauld place. He could be anywhere."

"Do you want me talk to him for you?"

"No it's fine."

"Hum." Hermione gave him 'her look', "well, maybe I should suggest we all go back to the borrow."

"Dumbledore won't like it." Harry said, he was feeling more and more down in the dumps.

"I'm sure he'll agree this isn't a good place for a pregnant lady."

"What who? You? You're pregnant?" Harry said shocked. Hermione's eyes twinkled.

"Well, you never know, and if I'm not now…."

"Okay I get it." Harry said smiling despite himself, "but what will Ron think?"

Hermione's smile grew.

"What are you two up to?" Ron asked quickly.

"Nothing" Hermione said smiling brightly, "we were just talking about how depressing it is here." she continued though the smile on her face wasn't phased.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. sorry it's a short chapter and I've taken more time than usual. I hope you like it anyway. I don't intend to drop this before it's finished(which shouldn't be to far away). R and R please.**

"You can't do it." Harry whispered it was three days later and still no sign of Malfoy.

Hermione's brow furrowed and for once in her life the thought "maybe he's right" crossed her mind. Ron for one would be devastated if she faked pregnancy… she couldn't treat this as a joke.

"Then what will we do about Draco?" Hermione asked her voice full of concern for Harry. Of course it was the type of skeptical concern, which didn't hide the fact that she thought every problem in the world, was easily curable.

"What about Draco?" Ron asked, barging in on Hermione and Harry. Every time the two got a spare second to talk they were interrupted by Ron.

"Have you seen him?" Hermione asked.

"No, what would I be doing with a git like that?" he replied harshly, "What do you want with him anyway?"

Harry looked down, avoiding Ron's gaze, as though suspecting he could read minds, but he needn't have worried.

"We where just worried."

Silence fell. Ron turned to glare at Harry and Hermione, before leaving abruptly.

Hermione turned hurt eyes to Harry, "what's with him." she said, trying to sound normal, but the monologue in her head, was crying every other line.

"Probably PMS." Harry joked. Hermione cast him a disappearing skeptical look.

"Oh-okay, I'll go see what's bugging him."

-

It wasn't hard to find Ron. Although Grimmauld place had lots of places to go Ron wasn't the type to go off when he sulked. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to be found and comforted. Harry's heart lurched at the thought that followed, but if that was why Ron was so easy to find then Draco…. He knew Draco needed comforting, he wasn't as strong as he had always seemed (although he probably was strong then, and probably evil to, but…).

"Why are you here?" Ron asked, bringing Harry's thoughts to a sudden halt.

"Look Ron, what's bothering you?" Harry asked, he felt cold after that little revelation and couldn't keep it out of his voice. Thoughts of dread where ganging his mind.

Ron shrugged not noticing Harry's undertone.

"Well, that's good, because Hermione's probably crying in my room over your stupid behavior and I have other people to worry about." Harry snapped turning quickly.

"Wait Harry! Just tell me she isn't cheating." Ron said jumping down from his bed and catching Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Harry asked perplexed.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and stared at him, fire in his eyes, "tell me she's not cheating on me."

"You blood idiot, who on earth would she cheat on you with?" Harry asked aghast.

"Well… Draco… every time I come in she's talking to you about him."

Harry blushed; maybe it was to tell Ron.

"What?" Ron said shaking Harry slightly; he misinterpreted the pink colour in Harry's cheeks.

"Um, Ron?" Harry started uncertainly, "I was talking to Hermione about Draco."

Ron cocked his head to one side, "that makes no sense, don't cover for her, I need to know the truth."

"Well. The truth is," Ron had asked for the truth, and he was going to get it, even if it was whispered in a small voice from the stuttering raven haired boy.

"The truth is" Harry took a breath to steady himself, "I'm gay."

Ron starred a blank look in his eyes, as though he had zoned out, then he jumped back eyes wide, wiping his hands, subconsciously, on his shirt.

"So that's why Draco ran off? You made a move on him."

Harry didn't know what hurt more, the disgusted tone in Ron's voice or the fact that he was right.

He turned tail. Running straight into his room, unfortunately Hermione was still there. But it didn't take much effect to push the shocked girl into the corridor and click the lock into place.

She banged her fists against the door. "Harry let me in here at once!" she yelled, soon causing a small crowd to form around.

"What's going on?" someone asked in the background, probably Sirius.

"Nothing" Hermione said taking out her wand, "you give me no choice, Harry."

"Do you really think that's necessary…." Someone, probably Lupin, asked

The door flew off its hinges. A large black cat (or small panther) leaped out the room, evading the crowd and escaping. I large black dog, bounded after him, "no wait Sirius!" Hermione called. The dog stopped and looked at her. Slowly a man walked towards her bearing his questions like he would his fangs.

"I don't think anyone should go after him without knowing…"

"He'll tell me." Sirius replied

"Your reaction might hurt him more. I think Remus, Ron, yourself and I should talk in the kitchen."

-

"So Harry's gay, but Malfoy?" Lupin asked, he seemed to be the only man in the room who knew how to keep his head screwed on.

"I don't know, but personally, I think he's in denial." Hermione said as calmly as she could (she had a strong urge to clap Ron).

Sirius was silent he hadn't said anything through the whole speech. Finally he spoke and his words weren't impressive, "so what do you mean?"

"She means he likes to-" Ron's mouth was abruptly shut by Hermione's hand.

Sirius buried his head in his hands.

"Have you ever been in love?" Hermione asked.

"no." Sirius replied bluntly.

Hermione frowned for a second, "Lupin you're in love right?"

"Well, yes, but Tonks is… well she's female."

"Yeah, she's a lot younger than you though right…."

"Yes, and I know what you're getting at but it doesn't change how I feel."

"Exactly. Draco's male, but it doesn't change how Harry feels… and they do say love is blind."

"Blind as a bat, deaf as a doorknob and dumb as in idiotic." Sirius said, lifting his head out of his hands, he was grinning in that manic way of his, "so you haven't seen Draco for three days?"

-

Grey, ceiling-less walls loomed on either side of him. Cold floor boards spoke to his paws. Distant trails of colours wound off in there directions. Some where old and fragmented winding in the stagnant air, but most could still be smelt. Sirius breathed in, he knew Draco's smell from the cloths, but all the emotions and the smell of Harry distorted the trail. As well as newer smells, other people who had walked the corridor, but once he had determined direction of the path, things became easier. There where less smells, less confusion, more stale air. Soon Sirius could map out the boys individual breathes, and the sound of his heart beat reverberated in the air. A fussy gray-scale Draco lay scrunched up in a little nook, but he sat up leaning heavily on one arm.

He looked up into the eyes of huge black dog. A death omen. For a second fear struck Draco, but he slipped back into his numbness quickly. The tears had dried, in that timeless corner; he couldn't know how many it had taken to drown his aching heart.

The dog morphed into Sirius.

Draco tried to speak, but there really was nothing to say. He just sat up, and swallowed back the tears, and when the words did come he said, "Leave me."

"Well, I can't do that." Sirius said calmly.

"Please."

"Look, I know what's happened between you and Harry."

Draco lifted his grey eyes to meet Sirius's scanning them, trying to read them.

"I can't say I support gayness." Sirius said, inappropriately, "but I can't deny that love is an idiotic thing, that knows no boundaries. And I do believe Harry loves you."

Draco, put his head in his hands, "I just don't know… I don't think I can accept that." His muffled voice escaped from his hands, "I'm not gay, and I do feel differently towards Harry… and now." Draco looked up again, trying to read Sirius's reactions, "It's not right. I don't know how to love, I don't deserve so much as a glance from Harry."

"Harry's run off." Sirius said blankly.

First shock then understanding and possibly disappointment flickered over Draco's face.

"Because he couldn't stand it without you." Sirius added.

"What?"

"I doubt it would help if we found him and you weren't with us. You see he has this funny idea that…" Sirius paused, he had insisted on coming, but he didn't know what to say. "Hermione will explain, just come with me." us. would help if we found him and you weren'boundary'rs. e tears. ing to say. inally, death.'directions. some ng, in that manic way of hisad screwed on.

om the suttering raven haired b


	9. Ch 9

**A.N. I can't warn you it would be a spoiler. So I'm just saying NOTHING. P.S. I know nothing about Gayness… sorry.**

Draco lay on his bed one arm falling over the side. "You don't understand Hermione." He wined.

"Well, of course I don't, you're not talking to me." she said.

Draco didn't reply, he just rolled over and starred at the beams, of the top bunk, "just tell me what the deal is with Harry and why Ron's sulking."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I don't think I'm gonna tell you until I know your side of the story."

Draco covered his eyes, with his hands and progressed to messing up his hair, in a characteristic way. The breath that escaped his lips could only be called a sigh.

"Hey Ron, please go make Draco and I some coffee."

Ron left muttering heavily under his breath, but eventually he would come to understand, that was Ron's way.

"He's too good for me." Draco said as soon as Ron was out the door.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, "what?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Draco! Harry's … Harry feels deeply for you and that's your excuse for not going after him."

"I'm not gay." Draco added.

"But you… you and Harry … aherm" she cleared her throat in a meaningful way.

"Um, yeah."

"And?"

And?"

"Well, didn't you feel anything for him, or did you just, or how the hell does that work. What was going on in your head! Are you that blood evil?"

"The only thing that I can remember thinking, because we were drunk, is 'damn he knows how to make love'" Draco said defensively "and in the morning, I knew I had made a mistake, I can't be with Harry."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Hermione asked, almost shrieking.

Draco went silent.

"Well I think Sirius should have left you to rot…"

"That's what I thought." Draco whispered, sitting up, he pulled his bag towards him and took out a book. Looked at the black cover uncertainly before tossing it at Hermione.

-

**A.N. each "-" dash is a new page, and not necessarily the next day." And although there is dairy entries for some of the days I didn't re-write them. I wrote these. They're more OOC so don't read them if you're gonna get offended. Or if you remember the other ones, they're better. And Hermione only skim reads.**

**-**

"_Draco's Journal"_

The word's where hand written in calligraphy with silver ink, quite striking against the black. Hermione opened the book on a random page.

-

_Her name rings through my mind, Cassandra Grey. I don't care if she's Muggle born, today was the first day I've smiled in days. What a feeling. I don't care if my dad says feeling is bad, I don't care if it affect my Occlumency._

_Just to hear her voice._

_To see her smile._

_I almost forget what's it's like to be in the middle of this damn war, and on the wrong side. If only there was some way things could be different…_

_Footsteps._

_-_

_Oh I don't care, that fucking bastard dissevered to die. Even If he is/was my father, even if it was my wand, my words… I killed my fucking father._

_-_

Hermione couldn't help but gasp as she read the tear stained page. She flicked to the back. Where more recent events would be

-

_It's my first day here. Harry carried me to the room, he must be strong, because even skinny boys don't weigh nothing. Anyway he woke me up, because he was talking to himself, he said (I think) "I don't get how we could be enemies from day one and now you're on our side. It worries me" that worried me. I couldn't deal with the hostility near the end days of being on the bad side, I don't want that here to, so that's probably why I said what I believe_, "_sins of the fathers. We had to be against each other Potter. Besides that's what you wanted isn't it? Give me a fresh start? As my own man? I won't ask for more than that_."

_He agreed. That's good._

_-_

_I couldn't sleep. That's why this happened. Neither could Harry, so I told him I was hungry. Anyway, I burnt off my dark-mark. Harry would have stopped if he had realized what I was doing. But he didn't seem … I don't know, I don't know how I had expected him to do. Maybe I had expected him to just sit there, and let me suck up the pain. But he got some ice, and well. It was nice, knowing he cared… that much at leased. He hugged me. It was strange. And then he left, and pretended to not see me when I came in.that'o. you wanted isn't it?" "eve ,"days of being on the bad side, I don'_

_-_

_on the wrong side. Ie of this damn war,ay. ause we were drunk, is 'in an We went shopping today and I have clothes that actually fit! It was also great to just get out. We watched a movie, and at some time I asked Harry what his secret was, I didn't expect him to have one. But he did and he just came out and said it "I'm gay" he said. Well it makes sense actually. But hey, that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't like me or anything, so what should it matter? And he said I wasn't his type so there._

_-_

_I stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the dark abyss. A slight, warm, breeze ruffled my hair and made his dark robes dance around him. I felt powerful standing on the edge of the looming red-rock cliff. Powerful, but nervous. A cold wind came from the opposite direction, pushing me towards the abyss. The darkness seemed to grow larger and closer, I swayed, dizzy from the height and staggered, falling forwards, like a man who's been shot in the back. An arm reached out of nowhere and pulled me away from the edge. I fell backwards into the arms of me rescuer. I was Stunned when I found myself Looking up into his green eyes._

_What I dream. My gran used to say dreams mean something And then Harry asked I was alright. I said "sort of. Yeah, but don't worry you saved Me." he didn't get but how could he? Lol. _

_Sirius and Remus are back. I'll be seeing less of Harry now._

_-_

_I feel homesick. I want to go home._

_I feel sick. The place makes me want to throw up, or slit my wrists or something. I can still here them if I try…_

_Thank goodness for alcohol, at leased Muggle had some sense._

_-_

_Oh Cassandra! I know I said I'd never love another girl…. I just, didn't know how true that statement was. I blame the alcohol. Really._

_Hermione and Ron arrived today. Harry will be fine. He won't notice I'm gone._

_-_

_Sirius came. He said he didn't support gays and neither do I … I'm not gay. I just, I don't know. Sheet, Merlin! This isn't right. Nothings right anymore. What happened? Why is this possible?_

_But now Harry's run off too. I don't want this mess. I just want… I don't know. But we need to get him back. I need him back. The whole world needs him, to be okay. Fuck the alcohol. Harry doesn't like me, and how the hell am I meant to know how I feel now? I'm not used to feeling, I'm used to being numb and now nothing' right anymore._

_-_

Hermione shut the book she had read the journal. And felt. Well she did understand what was there, but she felt that a lot of it was missing. Locked in the boys heart and this was his key. Every time he read it, he would remember and re-live the feelings. She glanced at the coffee next to her, and scanned the room for Ron. He was absent. Well that's perfect, because she wouldn't want him to see her little plan.

"Hey Draco." She said creep towards him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, starring at the floor like the poor confused boy he was.

"What" he asked abruptly.

"I think." She said almost before him.

"Yeah?" he asked, almost with his old indifference.

"You're." she was right in front of him.

He looked up, straight into her eyes, puzzled. "who…" She stole a kiss. She rubbed her tongue against his, having chosen the right moment for her attack. He pushed her back, panting, "what the hell?" he asked, not falling recovering before she was on the bed and soon on top of him. he almost put his hand up to stop her but… well. Instead he crawled out from under her, well at leased so he was sitting.

"Well I recon since you don't care for Harry." she said moving her knees up next to his hips and putting one hand behind his neck running her fingers through his hair

"Holy hell Hermione." He said, grabbing a beam from the upper bed for no reason, and pushing her back with his other hand, "what about Ron?"

"who?" Hermione said moving his hand to her leg. He pulled it away.

"Don't you care about how Harry feels?"

"Don't you?" she whispered into his lips and shifting slightly, causing him to stiffen. She leaned in to steal his kiss, but he turned his face.

"I do" he whispered a stray tear slipped from his cheek.

Hermione scrabbled off him, "I knew you were gay." She smiled.

He stared for at her moment, "you knew."

"yip" she said proudly, "and I knew how to get you to admit it."

Draco looked down, she was right, "that was a blood dangerous way to test your theory."

"But I knew I was right."

"and if Ron walked in."

Hermione looked blank for a minute, "well, I wouldn't have wanted it to go further…."

"ah huh." Draco said, lying down, "now what we gonna do about Harry?"


	10. Ch 10 The End

**A.N. if this (I'm hoping my last chapter) sucks, I'm sorry, I'm off writing slash. And fanfiction at all. I have other projects which require my attention all the time, every spare moment.**

"So we're splitting up. Anyone with an animagi form, besides Hermione should morph." Lupin said, to the room in general.

"Nah, I say just Ron, you and me go." Sirius added speaking to Lupin

"What?" Draco asked a little surprised.

"Well, mate, let's face it you're a bit weak right now." Ron said, trying not to be unkind, "and you need to get back to normal."

"Normal?" Draco asked.

"Well, stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Ron added.

"Oh yeah that's great Ron." Hermione added, "You're the pot calling the kettle black."

"Don't say that it's true." Ron wined.

"Okay fine, prove it to me."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. Think of something, you have twenty-four hours."

"What but that's unfair. I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"Well you'd better stay here and figure it out."

"No Hermione, Harry's in trouble and you want me to stand back."

"It's your fault."

"It's not just my fault, and why should that mean anything?"

"You can only go if Malfoy can go."

"Hermione you…" Ron stopped in the way husbands.

"Yeah that's a good idea Hermione." Lupin said, "Me and Sirius paired and Ron and Draco."

Ron growled, but didn't object.

A few moments later they spilt up. A big black dog and Lupin going in one direction while small red fox and a large slightly whiter wild cat went in the other.

-

"At leased there's no talking." Ron thought, all though he was distracted by Hermione's ranting earlier. He fell slightly behind and yelped a bit, but Draco didn't notice, so what? So it surprised him when he found a very human Draco, crouching next to a small panther which was making a low growling sound.

"Look Harry I'm sorry, please let me talk to you." Draco said reaching out towards Harry. Ron decided it was best to stay as a fox, but then Harry needed reassurance, and he did own him an apology.

"Hey Harry." Ron said, his ears going a special colour red reserved especially for him.

Harry growled more.

"Look we've both been idiots." Ron said.

Draco nodded.

"Me for reacting the way I did, and well Malfoy was just born that way."

"But we can't apologize properly when you're growling." Draco muttered.

"And this fools to weak to chase after we again, so don't run off."

Harry transformed, slowly, two slowly, it was painful to watch. And then he staged, his blue shirt was ripped and there was crusted blood that didn't show against his black fur moments before.

Draco quickly caught him, but only succeeded in slowing the falling pace.

"Yet help Ron!" he shouted unnecessarily.

Ron ran off.

"Sheesh Harry what the hell happened?"

Harry ignored the question. He looked down. And an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Why did you leave?"

"I" Draco hesitated, "I didn't know I was bi and Harry?"

"What?" Harry couldn't help having a harsh voice, he was in pain.

"I don't want you to think that I left early because you where just a fuck. I want…"

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"I want more than that, I want us."

"Me too."

-

Draco sat leaning against the wall, Harry sitting in between his legs leaning back against him. Ron and Hermione where doing the same thing opposite them. Ron's twisted Hermione's hair around his finger and was staring at the ceiling in an odd way. Hermione also had a far away look in her eyes.

Draco put a hand on Harry's stomach and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

"Hey guys." Hermione said, breaking the self occupied silence, "I really am pregnant." ….

-

**A.N. I'm sorry but I'm ending it there. My chapters have been getting worse and worse, and like I've said I haven't got the time for any more, chapters. FORGIVE ME.**


End file.
